Harry's Final Undoing
by argyle-bug
Summary: Blaise seriously needs some pills...she's obsessed with Draco, hates Harry for reasons later to be discovered, and has a thing about spiking butterbeer...
1. One: Blaise Gets Sloshed

Harry's Final Undoing  
  
I do not own these characters. HA! Like I have to tell you that. If you really think I own these characters, you've lead a sheltered freakin' life, mate. If I owned these characters, I'd have killed myself by now. In case you didn't know, I HATE all Harry Potter. Except for Draco. *cuddles* My little Malfoy Boy. Oh yeah, and I kinda own Blaise too…since she doesn't really have a part in the real Potter books.  
  
The Yule Ball was rocking along pleasantly. Pansy was dancing with her head on Draco's shoulder, Crabbe and Goyle were wallowing in their own self-pity, Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood were off somewhere doing something they wouldn't get in trouble for, and Blaise was in the corner, getting sloshed on spiked butterbeer.   
  
SHE was supposed to be the one drooling on Draco's shoulder. SHE was supposed to be the one cuddling up to him when the song was finished. SHE was supposed to be the one Draco would take outside in a minute and sweep up in his arms and cover in kisses…  
  
'Blaise! Will you stop freaking muttering to yourself?!' someone beside her said.  
'Geeze, I'm sorry miss,' Blaise said, completely sloshed. 'Fank you, I think I'll go get another butterfear.' Blaise stood up, slightly tripping over her black satin dress. She went over to the food table and picked up another butterbeer. Making sure no one was looking, she pulled her wand out of her bag and muttered a spell under her breath. She took a swig of it, and stumbled out onto the dance floor. She threw off her scarf and handed it to someone.   
  
She found Draco and Pansy as the song ended. The strange looking things up on the stage began playing another song, this one much like the last, only with words. They broke apart, Pansy giving Draco wistful looks.  
  
'Excuse me,' Blaise said, tapping Pansy on the shoulder. 'Mind if cut I in?' Pansy gave her a weird look and hurried away.   
  
She practically jumped into Draco's arms.  
  
Draco caught her and pulled her back up.  
  
'Ah, we spiked the butterbeer again,' he said.  
  
'Nooo…' Blaise said. 'Sssh! Shut up, Mr. Malfoy. I like this song.' She rested her head on his shoulder and rocked back and forth a little too energetically. 'La la la la la la,' she sang to herself.  
  
'Look Blaise, get yourself sober before you come over here.'  
  
'Did you know you have beautiful, cold, lifeless eyes?' Blaise giggled, looking up at Draco. 'Well you do, Mister Evil.'  
  
'I'm going to take you over to Pansy now.'  
  
'No! I don't want to be anywhere near that little cow!' Blaise said, giggling. She took a swig of butterbeer. 'She's so controlling…' She took Draco's face in her hands and looked up at him.  
  
'And you, Mister Malfoy, are a sexy devil!' She pulled him down and kissed him deeply. Draco pushed her away, grabbed her arm and steered her back towards the seats.  
  
'Crabbe, tie her up, or something. Just keep her here!' Draco said. Blaise put her arms around Crabbe and curled up on his lap, muttering about how much she liked oysters.  
  
Draco took Pansy by the hand and lead her outside into the gardens, to sweep her up in his arms and cover her with kisses.  
  
As sloshed as she was, Blaise cried a few drunken tears into Crabbe's shoulder.  
  
  
OK, now I need you to tell me…is Draco OOC at all? Coz I'm trying to show another side of him, only I don't want to make him a pussy. 


	2. Two: Perfect Pansy Parkinson

Saturday morning, Blaise woke up with a hangover she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her brown hair was tangled down her back, and she was asleep in her dress. She vaguely remembered some big blundering idiot putting her into her bed and closing the drapes. Along with that came the memory of the previous night. This was Hogwarts. Students weren't supposed to get stoned at balls. 

Blaise remembered stumbling out into the gardens deciding she wanted throw up, and found Draco and Pansy getting *quite* intimate somewhere at a corner of the hedge maze. Then she decided she wanted to throw up all over Pansy…and did exactly that. She got into one of Hogwart's funniest fights and ended up pouring the rest of her butterbeer over Pansy.

Pansy. Oh, how she hated Pansy. The stupid little bitch was always there with Draco. Ever since they were five years old. It happened that Pansy and Blaise were exactly the same age - and Pansy had always gotten to Draco first to give him her invitation to her birthday. So, ever since they were five he had gone to her birthday parties instead of hers. And every assignment they got, Pansy got to him first. Last year's Yule Ball, Pansy got to him first. 

Blaise was so sick of it. She deserved Draco. Pansy was a thieving little bitch. Even though to everyone, and to Draco, he was Pansy's guy, he was still Blaise's. 

Blaise crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

'Well, Little Miss Let's-Spike-The-Butterbeer is up,' said a sickly, drawling voice.

'Get lost, Pansy,' Blaise muttered.

'No, I don't think I will,' she said. 'Oh, and if you're having a shower, you'll have to go without hot water. I used up the Slytherin supply.'

Blaise clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She didn't take anger management classes for nothing.

~*~*~

Blaise made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch. She had her hair tied back at the nape of her neck with a curl twisting down her cheek. She wore a black t-shirt with the front tucked into a pair of baggy jeans. Slung over her shoulders was a brown zip-up jacket.

She sat herself down at the very end of the Slytherin table, muttering about Pansy. Pansy was further down the table, clinging onto Draco.

Just as Blaise had decided she would put fire ants in Pansy's bed, Professor McGonagall tapped her shoulder. 

'Miss Zabini, come with me,' she said, tapping her foot. Blaise slid out of her seat and followed McGonagall up a few flights of stairs to her office.

'Sit,' she said, motioning to a chair in front of her desk. Blaise slumped into it.

'I assume you know why you're here, Miss Zabini?' McGonagall said. 

'You assume right,' Blaise muttered.

'Excuse me?'

'Yes, Professor.'

'There was, in fact a second year at the Ball, are you aware of that?'

'No, Professor, I'm extremely sorry.'

'Are you aware that alcohol is not to be consumed by students on Hogwarts grounds?' A thought struck Blaise dully.

'No, Professor, I was told it was alright,' Blaise lied.

'Really? By whom?'

'Pansy Parkinson, Professor.'

'I see. However I she /I wasn't intoxicated last night.'

'Oh, she drank as much as I did…only for obvious reasons she didn't get as drunk as I did.'

'Obvious?'

'Well, she's bigger isn't she? And she has a lot of drinking experience.'

'Oh?' Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up.

'Oh yes,' Blaise said hurriedly. 'Her parents are worried about her. At fifteen she's already on the road to being an alcoholic.'

'Very well,' McGonagall said, unmistakably surprised. 'You will receive three detentions. Tell Pansy she is to see me immediately. I will see you in the astronomy tower at eight o'clock.' Blaise nodded and left the stuffy office. How lame! Blaise thought. Pansy being an alcoholic! She'd never even touched the stuff!

At least Pansy would get a month's worth of detentions. If not, something worse.

As Blaise made her way back to the Great Hall to get Pansy, she bumped into Potty and Weasel.

'Watch where you're going!' she snapped.

'We're not the ones walking around with our eyeballs embedded in the ground,' Weasel said.

'No, but I think your brains are somewhere in the core of the Earth,' Blaise said. She shoved Ron with one hand and continued walking.

Pansy was still clinging to Draco, only now she was giving him kisses and love bites.

'Excuse me, Miss Vampire,' Blaise said pointedly. Pansy rolled her eyes and turned around.

'What do you want, Zabini?' She gave her a Look.

'McGonagall wants to see you in her office. Don't get lost,' Blaise said pleasantly. Pansy pushed Blaise out of the way, got up and left the Great Hall. Blaise sat down where Pansy had been.

'Hello, Draco,' she said.

'What do you want, Blaise?' Draco asked, drumming his hands on the table. Apparently Pansy wasn't very talkative either.

'Just to apologize for last night,' she said. 'Even though I shouldn't have to.' She held her breath, waiting for Draco's response.

'Well, that's alright, just as long as you tell me next time you're spiking drinks. Pansy is terrible at times like that…'

'She's terrible, period.'

'I guess.'

'Then why do you put up with her all the time?' Blaise picked up a roll from Draco's plate and took a bite. He watched her, a slight look of bitterness on his face, then answered.

'She's…well, never mind.' Blaise saw him going red.

'Tell me,' she said, shifting closer.

'It's just that we've been friends ever since I can remember, and I don't want to seem like a total pig by just dumping her with a bunch of other Slytherins.'

'Is that all?'

'Well, there is the fact that it's better to be seen with a girl than with Crabbe and Goyle.'

'Did you ever think that's a bit…uh, shallow?'

'Shallow? No. What's more important than appearing as the best I can be?'

'Maybe being comfortable with who you are?' (uh oh, here comes Oprah…)

'Do you know how clingy Pansy is?'

'Just frigging dump her then. Tell her she's clingy. Tell her she's a pug-faced whore. Tell her the only reason you let her hang around you is because of her genitals.' 

Draco laughed.

'I guess I could. But then I'd have to endure her and her little snitches whispering and glaring and gossiping.'

'Welcome to the real world,' Blaise said through a mouthful of bread. She went to eat the last piece. Draco took it out of her hand and ate it.

'See you around,' he said, getting up. He patted Blaise's head and left.

OK, guys, if you liked this, you've got to review! If you didn't like it! I don't care! I'm desperate! This file is going to disappear off the face of my C:/ drive if I don't get an incentive! OK, enough prep talk. Just review!


End file.
